dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yu Ju
Perfil thumb|250px|Yu Ju *'Nombre:' 유주 / Yu Ju *'Nombre real:' 최유나 / Choi Yu Na *'Apodos: '''Ddidoli, Wuju, Yeo Jel Yi, Yujurgini, Yusain Bolt. *'Profesión': Modelo, Cantante, MC y Bailarina. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsanseo, Goyang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 170 cm *'Peso: 47 '''kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino': Buey * Familia: 'Padres y hermana mayor. *'Agencia: Source Music (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-agencia:' Big Hit Entertainment Temas para Dramas *''Snowflake Love'' tema para My Strange Hero (2018) *''Just This Song'' tema para Let's Eat 3 (2018) *''Spring Is Gone By Chance (junto a Loco) tema para The Girl Who Can See Smells (2015) Temas para Películas *''Chicken Hero tema para Billy & The Brave Guys: Chicken Hero (2016) Programas de TV * (KBS) Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (21.01.2019) (Ep. 396, junto a Um Ji) * (KBS2) 1 vs 100 (KBS2, 2019) (07.03.17, junto a Um Ji) * People Looking for Laughter (05/10/16) * Inkigayo (MBC, 26.06.2016, como MC especial) * Duet Song Festival (MBC) * (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (29/02/16) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (20/02/16) * (KBS2) Gold Medal Duty*(Bon Boon Olympic) (10/02/2016) * (MBC) INSTA Wars (09/02/2016) * (KBS) Gag Concert (06/11/15) * Cool Kidz on the block (03/11/15) * (MBC) King of Mask Singer (2015) * Our Neighbourhood's Fine Arts (03/11/15) * (MBC) Radio Star (01/11/15) * (SBS) Kpop Start Vídeos Musicales * 2015: Lee Seung Hwan - Sweetie Pie Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * Jung Key - First Love (feat. Yu Ju) (2017) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GFRIEND **'Posición: '''Vocalista y bailarina. *'Tipo de voz: Mezzosoprano * 'Educación: ' ** Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA) (Graduada) * 'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua materna), Japónes (Intermedio) e Inglés (Intermedio) *'Lema: Siempre sigan adelante. *'Pasatiempos:' Tocar la guitarra y composición. * Modelos a seguir: Choi Daniel. * Color favorito: Rojo, azul, blanco y negro. * Religión: Católica * Nombre bautismal: Angela * Su tiempo de entrenamiento para debutar fue de tres años. * Antes de ingresar en su actual empresa fue trainee en LOEN Entertainment. * Fue trainee en Cube Entertainment. * Fue la última miembro del grupo en ser revelada. * Cantó "Aegukga" (Himno Nacional da Corea del Sur) en KCC NBA All Star Game. * En la famosa presentación donde GFRIEND cantaban "Me Gustas Tu", sufrieron repetidas caídas debido al escenario húmedo, Yuju fue la más afectada ya que fue quien se cayó más veces, sin embargo mostró un gran profesionalismo levantándose una y otra vez hasta culminar el acto. * Su colaboración con Loco para la OST del drama The Girl Who Can See Smells obtuvo primer lugar por diez semanas consecutivas en el chart de OST de Music Bank, siendo la cuarta canción con más victorias en la historia de dicho chart. * En SOPA asistía al mismo salón de clases junto a Ji Ho de OH MY GIRL y Cheng Xiao de Cosmic Girls. * En una entrevista reveló que solía trabajar como entrenadora vocal y en varios videos backstage de GFRIEND se puede ver que ahora desempeña ese mismo papel en el grupo. * Está interesada en convertirse en una actriz de musicales. * Yuju junto con Joy de Red Velvet, Momo de TWICE y Seung Yeon de CLC realizaron un cover de Touch My Body de SISTAR. * Formó parte de la colaboración 97 line "A Flying Butterfly" junto a Jung Kook de BTS, DK, MinGyu y The8 de SEVENTEEN, BamBam y Yu Gyeom de GOT7, Ji Hyo de TWICE, Chae Yeon de DIA y su compañera de grupo Eun Ha. * Tuvo una fractura en su brazo, ella explicó en “2 O‘Clock Escape Cultwo Show“ que se cayó de la cama. “Me desperté por la noche y estaba demasiado fría la habitación, así que me levanté para apagar el aire acondicionado. Me caí y me rompí la mano”, dijo con una sonrisa, “Por suerte, pude apagar el aire acondicionado”. * En agosto de 2017 varias publicaciones en comunidades online y medios sociales informaban de que Yuju de GFRIEND lloró debido a dolores estomacales y se desmayó en un evento de firma de autógrafos. Como respuesta, una fuente de Source Music, dijo: “Yuju se agachó debido a dolores de estómago durante una firma de autógrafos. Hay publicaciones que aseguran que se desmayó, pero no son ciertas y actualmente ella se encuentra de camino al hospital”. *Su nombre artístico iba a ser Aria. Enlace * Perfil Naver * Perfil Daum Galería Yu_Ju.jpg Yu Ju2.jpg Yu Ju3.jpg Yu Ju4.jpg Yu Ju5.jpg Yu Ju6.jpg Yu Ju7.jpg Yu Ju8.jpg Videografía Yu Ju & Sun Youl - Cherish|Yu Ju & Sun Youl - Cherish MV YUJU(GFRIEND), JIHOO(IZ)(유주(여자친구), 지후(아이즈)) HEART SIGNAL(하트시그널)| Yu Ju & Ji Hoo - Heart Signal 유주 YUJU - Love Rain (Feat. 수란 SURAN) Lyric Video| Love Rain (Feat. SURAN) Yoon Jong Shin X YUJU '벼락치기 (Monthly Project 2018 November Yoon Jong Shin)' MV| Yoon Jong Shin & Yu Ju - Cramming Categoría:Source Music Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC